Finis
'"Finis" '''is the ninth and final episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 78th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on July 17, 2014. In the episode, with Ersatz finally revealed as Michael, the Cult of Gallifrey attempts to find a way to bring them both down and officially end the Ghost Genocide. Episode Katarina stepped out of the shadows. "Bravo Gall. I can honestly say I did not expect you to ever guess that one." "Michael..." Gall said in a choked voice. Michael smirked and joined Katarina on the other side of the room. "Dearest Mikhail. Dearest brother." "Oh shit," Bruno said. "Close your mouth," Michael said to Gall. She sobbed. Lily, Sasha, and Brandon comforted her. But it suddenly all made sense. Michael and Ersatz were never together. Ersatz was never seen because he always was seen. He hid in plain view. He was a registered name in Tsereve. He could access mission control easily. He played a charade for over two years. A husband, a friend, a loyal follower, all up in smoke. He was Katarina's brother. "Ever wonder," Michael said, "why I was so pissed after losing the election to that idiot Orrupt?" Rhys tensed. "If I was elected Mayor, it would have been a cinch to claim power. That," Michael looked at Gall, "is where Genesis came from." Gall choked. "It feels good to reunite the family," Katarina said, giving her brother a squeeze, "If only we hadn't lost one." Bruno backed up. "Oh frick is there another one among us?" "Don't be ridiculous," Michael said, "He is dead. An unfortunate necessity." "Who was he?" Rhys demanded. "Oh God can't you see?" Gall said in hysteric sobs, "It was Petr. Don't you remember Petr? Petr, Mikhail, and Katarina." "Petr?" Sasha said, "Didn't Petr get shot by..." Michael waved with a smile. "It's sick," Gall said. "He killed his own brother!" Lily cried. "For the good of the cause!" Katarina spat. "What cause is that?!" Brandon roared. "The destruction of the Gingerbread Empire!" Katarina cackled. "And the formation of the Mikhail Republic!" "Wait what?" Katarina and Michael stopped their creepy shouting. Katarina pulled Michael, who shall hereby be known as Mikhail, to the side. "Are you crazy? What Mikhail Republic?" "That was the deal!" "What deal?" "The deal that I would be the new leader." "Of what? We killed EVERYONE," Katarina hissed. "Well..." Mikhail paused, "The babies!" Katarina stared. "You...kept them?" "They're at home." "HOME?!!" The two continued to bicker. Until finally Katarina rolled her eyes and pulled out a gun. The Cult watched in horror as she shot her brother. "What a waste he was." Gall screamed. "Now for you. The beautifully dressed Smee bandits." "We are the Cult of Gallifrey!" Rhys announced. Katarina stopped. She lifted her eyebrows. "Gallifrey?" She and Gall matched gazes. For the first time, Gall could see an ounce of fear in Katarina's eyes. "No matter," she said, "Give me the hard drive!" "We don't have it, sister," Lily said. Katarina pointed her gun at the teenager. "You first. Kneel." "OY!" Katarina whirled around. The Russian soldiers pointed their guns at the newcomer. Nutty held the Melting Gun. "Go to hell!" He shot at the ground. The Cult leaped onto the dais. Katarina, Mikhail's body, and her soldiers tumbled into the tunnels below. Nutty sealed the entrance. "Where did you get that?" Brandon yelled. "Gall asked me to hold it," Nutty said with a grin, "Did a number on those handcuffs. THANKS GUYS!" "So then she's dead?" Lily said happily. Bruno wooped. "No," Gall said, still in tears, "She's not. I may have lost my husband but I did not lose my fight." "Damn," Brandon said, "That's deep." "I'm going to put that on a T-shirt," Nutty said. "Well then," Rhys said, "Allons-y." "Huh?" Sasha said. "Where are we going?" Bruno asked. "11GL," Rhys said, "Where Michael put Grant." Katarina was pissed the frick off. She was NOT thrilled that Gall's friends used her own weaponry against her. She was NOT thrilled that Mikhail failed to deliver even after all that time of loyal service. She was NOT thrilled that the Russians threatened to pull out unless the flash drive was delivered. She was NOT thrilled that Grant hid the hard drive. She was NOT thrilled that she had no idea where the hard drive was. And she was NOT thrilled that there was still one living life form in Tsereve, inhibiting the self destruction and transfer of information to the hard drive. Katarina spent days tearing apart the capitol. She had not found one living soul. She had, however, lost soldiers who, while rappelling into the pit to find the refugees, fell to their deaths. The hard drive must be with Grant, who was in 11GL, now unprotected. She turned and sent 100 Russians to 11GL on the order to execute Grant. Clenching her fists, Katarina marched into Tsereve Hall. Niall was breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding. Her adrenaline was racing. Yet she could not stop smiling. She lifted her watch. It was one of those big-mama-does-literally-everything-watches. It was a gift from Sasha years ago. Niall loved big-mama watches. She turned around. She opened the doors. She was ready. "Halt!" Niall turned. A soldier took aim at her. "I'd like to speak with Katarina." The soldier glowered at her. "I'm the Empress." The soldier cocked the weapon. Niall raised her hands. "Okay okay! Sorry. Just let her know I need to have a word." "Step from door." "I'm sorry?" Niall said. "Door!" the soldier shouted, "MOVE!" Niall nodded and took a few steps away from the doors. The soldier radioed into his walkie talkie. Katarina barged in seconds later. "It was YOU!" she hissed. Niall shrugged. "Yeah. Hi." "Where were you hiding?" Katarina said threateningly, moving forward. Niall gestured to the floor in front of her. "Secret bunker. Secret elevator." She winked. Katarina scowled. "What do you want?" "I'm trying something new," Niall said, "I learned from you." Katarina squinted. Niall opened her watch. "Funny thing," she said, "I've always loved these big watches and my sister really is the best at gifting. I never knew, though, that this watch had no battery. Instead, there's a little compartment. It can't fit anything useful like water or a bag of skittles, but it can fit something like...this." Niall pulled out the flash drive. Katarina inhaled. "You had it..." "I did. You suspected Grant did, didn't you?" "HOW?!" Katarina boomed. Niall took a step backward. "Katarina, we both know how this works. When everyone evacuates Tsereve, this place explodes and this little chip becomes the most powerful library in the Empire. Unfortunately, not everyone in this place is listed as a person." "What are you talking about?" Katarina snapped. "Tsereve was undergoing budget cuts. Sucky situations, but basically we couldn't afford a LifeLocator." Katarina blinked. Behind Niall, there were two soft buzzes. "No LifeLocator?" Katarina said. Niall shook her head. "Manual entry. And we never entered Russian soldiers or an evil witch." "You're still here," Katarina said. Niall smiled. "Yeah...but that's why I called you here. I wanted to see your face." Three soft buzzes came from inside the room behind Niall. The room was the former location of mission control. It was now an eighty mile plunge. "My face?" Katarina said, feeling herself get increasingly more scared. Niall stuck the flash drive in her pocket and threw her now-empty watch to Katarina. "That watch is also something of a pager. I've been communicating with Grant during my hiding, of course. Oh, and you know what else that thing has? Snapchat." A snapchat came in. Katarina threw it at Niall. Niall ducked and the watch flew into the pit. "Enjoy the inferno," Niall said. "NO!" Katarina lunged forward. But Niall turned and leapt into the pit. There were four soft buzzes. And then Tsereve exploded. The Cult of Gallifrey entered the empty district. For the first time in her life, Gall felt completely unwelcome in 11GL. No husband, no friends, no people. She was elected to protect the people. And she failed. Beneath her feet, her citizens were decaying in the sewers. Because of her husband. Because of Michael. Mikhail. And Katarina just killed him. As bizarre as it was, Mikhail imprisoned Grant in the Inatsikap home. Gall had already changed her named back to Gallifreyan, no longer Gallifreyan Inatskiap. "I wonder how much of your furniture was sucked into the tunnels," Rhys said. Gall shrugged. "It's just stuff." "That chaise-longue!" Rhys exclaimed. Gall felt herself smiling. "Well then, let's go get Grant!" Sasha said happily. One hundred Russian soldiers suddenly marched into town. The Cult ducked into the Freyan Cafe. Rhys looked around. "The place has gotten a lot grimier." "Shut up King of Grime," Brandon said. Bruno and Lily peered around the corner. "They're going into the house!" Lily whimpered. Sasha drew in her breath. "Oh my God..." The sound of gunfire ripped through the air. Everyone tried to stop themselves from screaming. Bruno stole another glance at the house. It exploded. Shrapnel flew across the district. The cafe's interior was obliterated, shattering the windows to the patio where the Cult hid. "Holy ###" Brandon said. "No..." Rhys cried. "This can't be!" Gall exclaimed. "GRANT!" Sasha cried. "This can't be real..." Nutty said. "Impossible," Bruno said. "He just has to be alive!" Lily said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, yeah, I am." Everyone turned. Grant was smiling at them. "You guys just killed one hundred Russians!" "You sonofabitch!" Sasha said, hitting his arm. "How did you survive that?" Rhys said in awe. "Oh I got out days ago. Niall and I have been snapchatting." "Niall is alive as well?" Brandon said in glee. "Oh yeah. And if everything went as planned, Katarina is dead." Gall lifted her eyebrows. "How?" "We never entered her in the database in Tsereve. Niall was the last person. And when she escaped, the place blew. "Tsereve is gone?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry, who are you?" "This is the Cult of Gallifrey," Gall said. She quickly explained what it was. "You guys look hot," Grant said. Rhys blushed. "Tsereve is gone," Brandon said, consulting his phone, "No signal." "Yeah and there's something else," Grant said, "The Russians are leaving tonight." "Really?" Nutty said happily. "Yeah, they're done with this. They said if Katarina couldn't get them the flash drive, they were pulling out tonight." "And she is not getting that flash drive!" Sasha beamed. "So then," Gall said, "Where is Niall?" "You have got to be...kidding me..." Sasha said. "You did...what?" Gall asked. Niall gestured behind her. "I jumped." "You jumped...from Tsereve...eighty miles..." Lily said. "Shut up and explain," Brandon said. The bunker was cold and dark. Niall couldn't afford to put the lights on. What if Katarina detected her? One thing was certain; Tsereve would not explode until after Niall left. No one upstairs was registered. Every once in a while, the computer repeated its message. "Tsereve is not safe." Niall shivered again. She looked at her watch, a gift from Sasha. It was almost morning. Then it buzzed and Grant's face appeared. "Niall?" he said. "Grant!" she whispered. "Are you in the bunker?" "Yes...how are you doing that?" "Sasha never told you all the unique features? It can scan gold from up to three miles away." "Great, right now I want to get out of here." "Are you the last lifeform?" "Yes." "Okay, listen to me. You have to help me. Michael imprisoned me in his own house. A house we monitor. If you can reboot the computers, you can unlock the doors and I can get out." Niall tried to protest. "Just do it!" Grant pleaded. Niall reluctantly went over to the computer and rebooted the system. The lights flooded the bunker. Niall quickly rerouted the data to the Inatsikap home and unlocked the doors. "You're free," she said to Grant. "Now listen," Grant said, "The flash drive, the one Katarina wants, it's in your watch where the battery should be." "WHAT!" "It works perfectly," Grant said, "when you think about it." Niall paused. "You want me to die with it?" "NO!" Grant cried, "but...I can see the AEMS button is illuminated behind you." Niall turned. The button was indeed flashing green. But how could that be? They already activated the message. Niall pressed the button. Tamara and Dmitri appeared. "Alpha Emergency detected. Please enter dual passwords." Niall quickly did so. "Alpha Madelyn detected. Emergency transport en route. Please proceed to mission control." Niall stared. Dmitri stepped forward. "Capsule returning in five minutes. Countdown will be denoted by four soft buzzes. Jump on three." Niall found herself smiling. Escape at last. --- After threatening Katarina, Niall heard the buzzes thrice. She turned and jump into the pit just as mission control came back, landing on the floor. The doors slammed behind her and the capsule plunged back into the Earth. "So Katarina is dead!" Sasha squealed. Nutty and Lily did a dance. "How did it feel?" Rhys said, "to kill Katarina? I have to say I kind of know the feeling." Everyone laughed. "I don't know," Niall said, "Like an angel." "An angel?" Brandon said with another laugh, "That seems extreme." Niall laughed as well. "An angel," she said, looking at Gall, "like a Weeping Angel." Weeping Angel?" Gall thought, why was she alluding to them? Was she trying to say something? "A Weeping Angel?" Gall asked. Niall tipped her head ever so slightly. "A Weeping Angel." Gall's mind spun. Weeping Angel. Wester Drumlins, Sally Sparrow, Easter Egg, DVD, Blue Box, 1969, Blinking. Blinking. Niall was blinking. Three times fast. Three times slow. Three times fast. SOS. Katarina was alive. Niall was followed. "Where do you want to go?" Gall asked. "A pub," Bruno said. "Icicle Creek," Niall said. "Home!" Lily said. "Bermuda," Sasha said. "Icicle Creek, I think," Gall said. Outside the monorail station, Gall relayed her plan. The Cult of Gallifrey waited. For Gall, it was agonizing. This was the worst day of her life. Hidden in the shadows of the gingerbread houses, Katarina's heart was racing. The Cult of Gallifrey was just outside. Gallifrey. She knew why Gall chose that name. It's what bonded the two of them back in Tsereve. Doctor Who. Katarina always planned the destruction of the Gingerbread Empire, but she never could bring herself to kill Gallifreyan, the only person she was able to, at one time, call a friend. "They ruined everything," Katarina said, a tear streaking across her face. She wouldn't kill Gall, but all the others would perish. Katarina drew her gun. Gall was not petrified. Gall was not allowing Katarina to control her anymore. She turned to Grant. "Are you sure it's going to work?" Grant nodded. He joined the others. Gall sat on the cookie bench. This is where it all ended seven months ago. And today, it would end forever. A new chapter. Brandon sat next to her. "You alright?" "Do I file for divorce or just...like...tear up my marriage certificate?" "Well there's no marriage office anymore...so...tearing it up will work." "I'll give the ring to a village in Africa." She took it off and showed Brandon the engraving. "Gallifrey falls no more." Brandon held her hand. "You know," he said, "all those years ago, I never asked you why you changed your name." Gall shrugged. "I wanted a new life. Tsereve was never exciting." Brandon laughed. "That's the truth. Just you, me, and Niall. And we couldn't tell Niall jack ****." Gall smiled. "Why did you choose it?" "Choose what?" "Gallifreyan." "oh," Gall gazed out at the sun sinking toward the horizon, "Gallifreyans have two hearts. And if there's one thing I believe can triumph over anything, it's love." "Love conquers all," Brandon mused. "Even Katarina." "Especially Katarina." Katarina emerged from behind the Christmas tree, her smug smile on her face. "Someone want me?" Gall approached her in the Square. The same Square. In her mind, she saw Dugood getting shot. She saw Orrupt sacrificing himself for Rhys. She saw Rhys flying through the air, shooting Katarina in the heart. "Hello Katarina," Gall said. "Gally, dearest, I'll give you one chance. If you give me the flash drive, everyone survives." "You're lying," Gall said. "Am I?" Gall pulled out her gun. She bought it the day before Genesis. She had never used it, but Gall was ready. "Gall, you wouldn't kill me, would you? Your old friend?" "That's the thing," Gall said, "I was once friends with a woman named Katarina. I called her Kat. But she was a lie. A lie is an idea, and you can't be friends with an idea." Gall pointed the weapon at Katarina. Katarina pointed hers in the direction of the Cult of Gallifrey. "They go down with me." "No," Gall said, "they don't." "You would never shoot me!" Katarina cried with a fake laugh. Gall raised her eyebrows and cocked the gun. "Geronimo." The gun shot once. Katarina blinked. Then, she cackled. "Idiot! You still haven't learned I never travel without my bullet proof clothing." "And your bullet proof hair and your bullet proof face or whatever. But there's one thing I can always count on, Katarina." "What's that?" she spat. "You always take one step back." Gall shot again. Katarina stepped back. And an enormous spike impaled her. It shot from inside the GIngerbread House on a booby trapped wire, which Katarina just triggered. The spike had taken out all her internal organs. Lily gagged in the background. But it was over. Gall approached the entity of evil. She looked into the glassed over eyes, reeling from shock, one tear descending her cheek, but dead. Gall leaned down and said, "Good talk." The total number of survivors of the Ghost Genocide was slightly over 17,000 people. And nearly all of them had no place to go. They gathered at Frontierland Dock to hear the executive decisions. "Now what?" Nutty asked. "You can buy me a drink," Niall said. "Where do we live?" Lily wondered. Gall and Rhys tried to quiet everyone down. "The Gingerbread Empire has been annihilated," she said, "so we must look to a new horizon. We have provided transport to various other parts of the kingdom if you have family, but we know most of you have no where to go." Rhys took the microphone, "We have no choice but a future of reconstruction. The jungles of Erut Nevda, the kingdom of Fantasyland, the Gingerbread Empire, and more. They can be rebuilt. They can be united. Together, we can stand against future forces of evil which have torn apart the fabric of our society." "A new dawn," Gallifreyan said. "A new genesis," Rhys said. "A new frontier." The mayor of Frontierland stepped forward. "Frontierland gladly joins the unification of kingdoms." "A new Gingerbread Empire?" Bruno asked. "No," Gall said, "A new Kingdom. The Virtual Magic Kingdom." "VMK!" Rhys shouted. "VMK! VMK! VMK!" the crowd echoed. VMK. Epilogue and Where Are They Now It took many years, but the Virtual Magic Kingdom arose from the ashes of destroyed civilizations. It became a prosperous, self sufficient society, focused on reforestation, repopulation, and reconstruction. The democratic government was based from Gallifrey Castle on the ruins of Petal Castle. The Edwardian Congress led the legislative and President Gallifreyan led the executive. Icicle Creek became a historical landmark, with X's to mark the spots on which Katarina had been gunned down. Abroad, Russia was condemned for its involvement in the GE. Putin's regime was toppled by the UN and a democratic government was finally installed. The tunnels under the GE were filled in with concrete and an immense monument memorializing the victims of the Genocide was erected at 1GL. The flash drive containing all the precious information was uploaded to the Library of Orrupt, locked and hidden from the public, but it was safe. As mentioned before, Gallifreyan was elected as the first ever President of VMK in an almost unanimous vote. She ran uncontested for a second term, but stepped down when time for a third term came around. She was succeeded by her Vice President, Rhys. She remarried shortly after her first term. She has two children. She named them Tamara and Elena. Rhys met another man while serving as VP. They married and had one child via Sasha as their surrogate mother. They named him Callum, or Cal for short. Niall never reentered public office. She married Nutty and moved to Frontierland. They made occasional visits to Gallifrey Castle until Nutty found out she was cheating on him, divorced her, and moved there permanently when Rhys named him Secretary of State. Sasha married Brandon, in a move that surprised everyone, but pleasantly. They served as Governors of Main Street during both Gallifreyan and Rhys' four Presidential terms. They have six children, including two adopted. One of their sons was named Dmitri. Another was Noah. Grant returned to his title as a Navy Captain. He singlehandedly grew one of the largest and most powerful navies in the world, solidifying VMK as a naval power and master of trade. Bruno and Lily married. Together they kept the flame of the Cult of Gallifrey alive. When the heroes of these stories took their last breaths many years from now, they left behind a legacy of courage, passion, family, and love in the form of the Virtual Magic Kingdom. Production Continuity This episode brought many of the events from Gingerbread Chronicles back to the plot. Michael's reasons for running for Mayor against Orrupt were explored as well as the foundation of Genesis. The revelation that Petr was related to Katarina and Mikhail was also a surprise. "The babies" Mikhail mentions are Lewis and Clark Hudson. After destroying Erut Nevda, Mikhail kept the orphans. They were later revealed to have been adopted by Sasha and Brandon. References Allons-y! and Geronimo were said in this episode, both in climaxing points. Snapchat was referenced. Rhys saying he "knows the feeling" of killing Katarina is a reference to when he shot Katarina in "Icicle Creek." Niall uses Gallifreyan's knowledge of Weeping Angels to warn the Cult of Gallifrey that Katarina survived the explosion. Gallifreyan sees the confrontational scene of the season 1 finale play out in her mind. Trivia *Nutty saying "go to hell" before shooting the gun is a direct parallel of Rose Tyler doing the same to the Devil in "The Satan Pit." *The line "I'm going to put that on a T-shirt" was a reference to "Blink," of Doctor Who. *Producers wanted the scene in the cafe to be particularly moving since that was where everything began. *Alpha Madelyn, what the Lumiukko call Niall, is a reference to her pseudonym from Fantasyland. *This episode, more than ever, reflected the producer's newfound love of Doctor Who. After all, it was revealed that Katarina and Gallifreyan originally formed their friendship over the show. *The ring "Gallifrey falls no more" is worn by the real-life avatar Gallifreyan. *Producers realized that Katarina took a step back in the two occassions during which she was shot. They made sure to make this clear so that her permanent death was relatable. *"Good talk" is first said in this episode. It would later become a prominent term within The Cult of Gallifrey. It is an inside joke between the producers and public. *Though Katarina was meant to be a purely evil character, producers wanted to add another layer to her character, revealing that she always held the utmost repsect for Gallifreyan. Being shot by her caused her to cry in the only instance she did so in the series. *The relationship between Niall and Nutty was started when Niall told Nutty to buy her a drink. *The lines "a new dawn," "a new genesis," and "a new frontier," were significant. Dawn and Genesis were references to DAWN of'' Fantasyland'' and Genesis of Gingerbread Chronicles. "New frontier" was foreshadowing the next season, which took the same name. *The formation of VMK was something producers had always kept in mind since the first season. It would be the main setting for the next season. *VMK was intended to be a blend of all the seasons, in addition to being a blend of multiple lifestyles; **The Edwardian Congress was brought over from the Gingerbread Empire. **Erut Nevda was reforested. **The Ghost Genocide was commemorated. **Gallifrey Castle was constructed on the ruins of Petal Castle **Icicle Creek became a historical landmark. ***The X's used to mark the spot where Katarina was shot is a subtle reference to the X's used to mark the spots where President John F. Kennedy was shot in Dallas, Texas, in 1963. **The flash drive was uploaded to the national library, named after Orrupt. *Producers decided to mix real-world into the epilogue as well, hinting at Putin's regime being toppled by the UN. *Originally, Niall and Nutty lived happily. However, since the first "Where Are They Now" was written, the real-life Niall had married more than a dozen other men and women. Nutty therefore left her. *The two adopted children of Sasha and Brandon was supposed to help in creating a potential spin-off for Lewis and Clark Hudson. However, they were later declared to never have to return ever. *Sasha marrying Brandon was a subtle joke to how characters in TV shows just tend to get married because. Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes Category:Finales